


How Fate Screws Up My Naps.

by SilverIcy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Nara Shikamaru, Gen, Reborn in different body, Short Drabbles, Time Travel, Uzumaki Clan-centric, Warring States Period (Naruto), crazy and wild family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverIcy/pseuds/SilverIcy
Summary: "Troublesome, maybe I should pick the permanent death option. So I can take a long, quiet and nice nap without these damn interruptions."Or rather, Fate loves to screw up his naps by reincarnating him as a member of the loud, exuberant and crazy Uzumaki Clan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or its characters.

Shikamaru Nara sighs regretfully as he gazes the cloudless sky painted black omiously. A moon used be beautiful white, now resembled Sharingan with the mutiple rings and commas.

What a shame, he prefers that a sky is blue and filled with a nice, fluffy clouds. He is laying on his back motionlessly.

And he isn't alone.

There are a hundred and hundred lifeless bodies spreaded out across the field, all of them killed single-handly by a monster in a form of Madara Uchiha.

Only...only if he have a power to manipulate time, so he can turn around to prevent Asuma's death. Or everyone, too. His slanted eyes feels heavier and heavier until his lids closes down.

Yeah, he thinks dazedly. He is so going to take a long, nice nap - his daily naps he usually took, ended up into a bottom of his priority list during that awful war.

Plus, it's a rather nice break from that horrible reality of the Fourth War. Slowly, he fall asleep into a quiet embrace of the darkness...

And rudely jolts awake by a sharp slap on his naked butt.


	2. Chapter 2

Ow! That's hurt-!

After that first slap and a stringing pain sensation on his butt, his mouth spews out the words that considered unsuited for the innocent ears. His dear mother would be shocked by how much his mouth is filthy, thanks to his impressive list of the swearing vocabulary that he picked up from his fellow comrades.

His mother would probably wash out his potty mouth with a soap.

Shikamaru does not appreciate the rude awaking from his precious nap. Interrupting a Nara's nap is a big no-no in his clan's book. And spanking his butt for just arouse him from his nap? That... that is plain suicidal to do that and a sure way to earn the spot in a Nara's grudge list.

After all, the Naras are the pro when it comes to the passive-aggressive behaviors and make the plans in a thousand ways to exact revenges on the offenders. Hidan is a good example of the latter.

...

... However, the angry swearings come out of his mouth as a high pitched shrill instead.

His mind suddenly freezes as soon as a shrill stops abruptly.

He just-?

_Smark!_ Another slap on his naked butt. He is unable to stop himself wailing loudly. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

He feels angry and confused.

He can't control his voice, nor his body. His body is insisting that he should wail loudly after experienced the pain sensation on his bared butt.

...

...

Then, his mind suddenly freezes in realization.

!!!

 _Wait, wait what?_ His bared butt? Why does his butt feel naked? Or rather, importantly why on the hell he feel totally naked? Or why he cannot move his body? He tries to pry open his eyes. He quickly shuts his eyes close as soon as the harsh light blinds his overly sensitive eyes.

Urghh! Why the hell his eyes hurt? He definitely can see. But, for some unknown reason, his eyes are too sensitive. If his sight is temporarily disabled, then he should try other four senses. He directs his focus to his other senses.

A first thing catches his attention is, he notices something else peculiar on his skin.

He can feel something huge on his naked body. It feels like... a human hand belonging to a giant? Then, he feels an other similar huge hand touching him.

What... what the hell these freaking giant hands trying to do to him?! _Molest_ him?!

He had been touched, hugged and groped by his overly affectionate teammates before. Even the comades that he didn't knew well, allowed to touch him within reason. But this time, that way these strange giant hands touch him is way too inappropriate by his standards! It really crosses the line.

 _This is so wrong on so many levels!_ His sensibility cries out in outrage.

His deep-rooted shinobi instinct reacts violently to the foreign touch on his person. He instinctively tries to fight off the offending hands on his person, but his body still unable to obey his mind.

Helplessly, Shikamaru does nothing to stop the giant hands start to roam all over his vulnerable, naked body.

And he still wails incessantly.


	4. Chapter 4

He forces to endure the seemly endless prodding all over his naked body from the invasive giant hands. 

Much to his chagrin and embarrassment, a giant hand pokes at his groin area.

Yep, he totally feels violated. Thankfully, the humiliating prodding is not that long, just a few seconds. 

Then, the warm and wet sensation washes over him. It feels like... the warm water? 

These giant hands, this time, stroke his skin gently as if he _(or she? He has no idea if the owner of these giant hands is man or woman.)_ treats Shikamaru like a fragile wine glass being handled carefully.

His sharp brain draws up the obvious and uncomfortable conclusion; these giant hands clean and bath him.

It lasts for a few minutes, then the cold sensation assaults his wet, sensitive skin. He squirms in discomfort.

A relief comes in a form of something dry - he assumes that it is a towel or cloth something like that - covering his naked person. _~~(and restoring his dignity very much to his relief.)~~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's a prologue chapter.
> 
> I don't recall that there's a story where Shikamaru reincarnates into the Uzumaki clan member. (Techincally, there are one or couple stories where Shikamaru ended up as Uchiha or reincarnate into his younger self.)
> 
> So, I think that this story is a first one which have Shikamaru reborn as the Uzumaki. Originally this story was an idea that hovering in my junk files for a long time until my muse decides to give it a try. 
> 
> However I can't promise to update this story regularly. For now, it remained incomplete story. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!


End file.
